


Refuges

by RectifiedPear



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, quick prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Oops, my hand slipped and a prompt happened.
Relationships: Beast (Disney)/Bernard (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Beast/Bernard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Refuges

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planned, but then a prompt went.
> 
> Word count: 500  
> Character: A beast  
> Item: A certificate  
> Sentence: "Is anyone there?"  
> Extra: Your character is hated by everyone.
> 
> And someone put the ship into my head, so oops.

The heavy doors opened and shut with his passage, clicking behind him. His castle, now filled with humans was well kept but empty. Beast, known as Adam for only a short while before the curse was reignited upon him, strode through the halls.

True love's kiss could not save him from the pain of his past or the agony of his scars, turned human he had become bitter, empty. His workers and noblemen stayed to the castle, having been locked in time too long to seek out their families or see what might have happened that far outside. They were bitter, but had forgave him.

The villagers had not. A slain beast returning from death was sorcery. A man coming from a monster and then a monster being shorn from human flesh was a fresh omen. Proof to all before their eyes that he could not change who he really was. 

In truth it had been his contempt for Belle, her happiness and eager mood to pull him farther and farther from his castle. How she pushed Adam to be a human and be normal among other humans. As though he'd never slain them nor murdered horses and wolves with claws like a bear and teeth like a wolf. The world Belle lived in was not his world. The darkness of the castle and food brought in from gardens or his people was enough.

So his bitterness had taken hold. Growing wildly despite how she had saved him, but it was not a debt. Saving him from death and the curse had been bringing him into a fresh curse. Deeper and deeper that doubt twisted, until fur sprung up from his hands and arms, his nails elongated, and his clothing had been torn. All before a shepard and a book keeper bickering about which book the beautiful Belle should read first. 

Hatred. They all had hatred and fear. Grabbing Belle to protect while they rallied anew and chased him out. Beast had felt disgusted, but liberated. He'd returned home to find only himself effected. No rose regrew, no teapots, no cups. They were all human, he was not.

They did not judge his form, they knew it better than Adam's, and so Beast had returned to his castle. 

The silence today was suspicious though, it had been years, and a stranger had come to be among his company, some similar romance had failed and he'd fled far away from home. Beast stepped carefully. 

“Is anyone there?”

Silence, he narrowed his eyes. 

“Hello? Chip? Lumière? Bernard? Anyone?” 

He felt hated, but that was nothing new anymore. Belle had not bothered to return to him all this time, and only this new being was company among his fellow cursed beings who had been released but stayed. 

“Oh.” 

A head lifted, thick fur flowing. The male was hunched over a piece of paper in the library. 

“Whatever are you doing?”

“Something stupid.” 

Beast leaned over the paper, it was a marriage certificate.

"Oh. . ."


End file.
